Just Another Day in a Fairy Tail
by xxAniAminexx
Summary: Lucy saves a pink-haired boy from a "dangerous" situation, then afterwards, she lives life like nothing happened. Not! Turns out the boy she allegedly saved was Natsu Dragneel, the singer of the famous boy band Fired Up!. Now, because of fuzzy photos and awkward camera angles, Lucy is now supposedly Natsu's secret love!


**A/N Overused theme? Maybe. Overused plot? Not that I am aware of...**

**Disclaimer- Fairy Tail is created by Hiro Mashima **

* * *

Lucy awoke to a small weight resting across her chest. Cracking open one eye, she saw her dog, Plue, shivering on top of her chest.

Lucy raised one hand and patted her white West Highland terrier on the head.

"We will go on your walk as soon as I get ready, okay?" said Lucy sleepily.

Sitting up, she placed Plue on the ground before getting out of her bed. Lucy stretched her arms above her head.

"Puun!" said Plue from the floor

"Okay, okay," said Lucy, "I'll hurry up."

She stood up and walked in her bathroom to freshen up.

She emerged, a few minutes later, dressed in a simple red tee with jean shorts. Pulling her brown belt through her jean belt loops she fastened it in place.

"Plue!" she called to her dog.

Lucy didn't bother to turn around when she heard Plue coming towards her. Instead, she reached up and tightened the blue ribbon that was starting to come undone in her hair. Lucy strode over to her writing desk and snagged Plue's leash and her house keys off the counter. Once the leash was attached to Plue's collar she walked out the door.

Locking the door behind her, Lucy strolled along the sidewalk with Plue following beside her. They walked without a specific destination in mind. In order to occupy her mind, Lucy glanced into the passing shop's windows.

Lucy only paused when they came across an ice cream shop. She spied curiously inside the window. The shop was quite simple. Circular glass tables were spread out, in no particular order, on the black and white tile floor. The serving counter was against the back wall. From her viewpoint, Lucy could make out the various tubs of ice cream placed inside, with a glass plane separating the ice cream from the greedy hands of the children waiting for their turn to order.

Lucy looked down at her shivering mutt and smiled, "If only I brought my money."

"Pun puun!" answered Plue.

Lucy took one last look into the shop before walking away. They continued their trek and before Lucy knew it, they had arrived at the center of a crowded square.

Sitting in front of them, was a fountain made up of a single jet spraying directly up into the sky. Due to physics, the water fell directly back into the basin, thus creating a dome shaped spray of water.

Lucy spotted a small group of children on the other side of the fountain. They were each taking turns throwing pennies into the fountain. Each would stand directly in front of the fountain, close their eyes, make a silent wish, and throw their penny into the fountain.

Although Lucy couldn't hear it, on account of the noise from the people walking around her, she imagined the tiny splash the penny made as it hit the water.

She took a small step forward to reach the edge of the fountain. The bottom of the fountain was completely covered in pennies from past wishers. She reached her hand into the cool water and picked up one of the pennies. Lucy turned on her heel so her back was now to the fountain.

Holding the penny close to her chest, she whispered her wish under her breath, before throwing the penny over her shoulder and into the fountain. She sighed glanced down at her shivering dog, who was watching her.

"I didn't steal the penny if that is what you are thinking. I was merely borrowing it."

Plue gave no verbal answer, but instead, began to shiver at a faster rate. Lucy reached down and gathered the white dog in her arms. She sat down on the edge of the fountain, placing Plue in her lap, and watched the people walk around her.

One particular person caught her eye almost immediately. He looked to be about her age and was dressed in dark jeans, black winter boots, and a white tee with a coat covering it. The look was completed with shades and a dark grey hat which completely covered his hair. He was standing with his arms crossed tightly against his chest and, like herself, was watching the people walk around.

Every now and then, he would reach down to yank at his coat or pull his hat lower on his head. He seemed to be trying his hardest not to stand out.

Lucy giggled at his antics. He was trying to hard to be discreet and it caused himself to become the opposite.

Just then Plue barked in her arms. This caused her to look down at the terrier in confusion. She saw that Plue was struggling to get to a man a few feet from Mr. Discreet's left. Lucy noticed that the man wore identical clothing to Mr. Discreet, minus the shades.

Unlike Mr. Discreet, this man was taller and leaner. . He had his arms at his sides and his legs were spread shoulder width apart. But the thing that caught Lucy's attention the most was that the man was standing completely still with his face deprived of all emotion.

Lucy watched the pair in fascination. How could two people in identical clothing act like complete opposites? Her gaze flipped from the two males watching to see who would break character first.

This went for some time before Statue Man broke first. As Lucy watched he reached into his coat and drew out a small black object.

Unforchantly, at this time a women stopped in front of Lucy to tie her shoe, and blocked her view of Statue Man. Craning her neck around the woman, she saw Statue Man bring the black object to his face and point it directly at Mr. Not So Discreet.

It was a gun! Statue Man was going to shot him! Lucy shot out of her seat, dropping Plue onto the ground, as fear for the man's life rippled through her.

She whipped her head around and saw that nobody, but herself, was paying any notice to the pair.

For a split second Lucy hesitated. What if the guy was a criminal? If she saved him she could become a criminal herself. Then, Lucy's hesitation disappeared. She needed to save him whether he was a criminal or not, no one deserved to die without knowing it was coming.

Lucy took off sprinting at the pair, not bothering to apologize to the people she knocked over. She saw Statue Man move his finger to the top of the gun in preparation to fire. She turned her head in the direction of Mr. Discreet, hoping he would notice the gun pointed straight at his head.

To her astonishment, he was looking at his shoes. He didn't appear to even notice that his end was seconds away.

"Get down!" Lucy screamed at the man, "He has a gun!"

Mr. Discreet looked up in shock as he watched Lucy come running towards him.

"Get down!" screamed Lucy again.

She tacked him in the stomach and sent them both flying backwards. Lucy heard Mr. Discreet let out a gasp when the wind was knocked out of him as they hit the ground

Lucy looked down at the the man underneath her. His hat had been knocked to one side, revealing pink locks of hair. His shades had also been knocked off, and were lying a few feet from them; one of the lens had been popped out of the frame and been smashed to pieces.

"Are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?" asked Lucy. She scrambled off of him as he struggled to drag in air.

She scanned the man's body for any life threatening injuries. To her relief, she didn't find anything except a few scrapes and scratches from their fall.

Once Mr. Discreet was able to draw in a breath of air, he snapped up his head to stare at the blonde in anger.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" he yelled at Lucy.

His accusation rung in her ears and Lucy furrowed her brow.

"I was saving you from getting killed!"

"Killed?" he questioned, obviously not believing her.

Lucy turned her body and pointed at his would have been assassin, "That guy tried to shoot you!"

His eyes fell on the man Lucy was pointing out. He stared at him for a few seconds before refocusing on Lucy.

"You mean the guy lighting his cigarette?"

_Cigarette?_ Lucy mentally slapped herself and turned around to point out the man again.

"No! The guy right ov-" Her voice caught in her throat as she stared at "the assassin", daring to not believe her eyes.

His assassin wasn't even paying any mind to them, like everyone else in the square, and he flicked his lighter closed; extinguishing the flame. Replacing his black lighter in his coat, he removed the lite cigarette from his mouth. Letting out a puff of smoke from his mouth he continued to ignore them.

"No..he...I swear...there was a gun!" she said desperate for him to believe her.

She waved her hands frantically as he continued to just looked at her.

"He pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed it at you. I saved you by pushing you away before he could shoot you. Then we crashed and..." Her voice faltered as he began to shake his head back and forth, holding his hands up for her to stop talking.

"You. Are. Insane." he said poking her in the chest with every word

He stood up suddenly, causing Lucy to scoot away in surprise. He turned away from her and began to walk away without another word.

"Hey!" she called to him, once she recovered from her surprise. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Far away from you." he said, not bothering to turn around as he continued to walk away.

A tick mark appeared over Lucy's left brow. She jumping up and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Pinky! I am not finished talking to you!" she yelled at the boy.

He immediately halted in his tracks. Slowly, he raised his hand to feel his head. His hand brushed lightly against his hat then froze when it reached his exposed hair.

"Yes I am talking about you." Lucy said as she started walking over to him, "I am not done with you yet."

She heard him swear under his breath when she reached him. Lucy crossed her arms as she waited for him to turn around.

"Well?" she stated impatiently, "Are you going to turn around, Pinky?"

She jumped when he slammed his hand over her mouth. Using his other hand, he adjusted his hat so it covered his pink hair again.

Lucy stepped away from his hand and used her sleeve to wipe her mouth.

"What is wrong with you?" she questioned

Fear flickered in his onyx eyes. He reached for Lucy again and grabbed her around the waist. He yanked her forward so she crashed into his chest. Tightening his grip on her waist, he replaced his hand over her mouth.

"Stop talking!" he commanded in a whisper. He glanced around searching to see if anyone had heard the blonde's remarks. His grip tightened reflexively when she began to struggle against his hold.

Only when he realized no one was looking their way did he turn his attention back on the struggling blonde.

"I will let go only when you promise to never point out my hai- Arg!" He cried out in pain when he felt Lucy bite his hand. He yanked his hand away from her mouth and started wiping it on his pants.

She moved to stomp on his boot, but before she could, she was lifted off the ground.

"No you don't!" the boy said, looking at her with exasperation, "What is with you and trying to cause me bodily harm?"

"Says the guy with PINK HAIR!" she yelled as loud as she could.

Lucy smirked as she watched his eyes widen in horror.

_'Never tell your weakness to the enemy'_ thought Lucy triumphantly

"Now you've done it." he said when he heard the people around them start to whisper behind their hands.

"Pink hair?"

"Could it be him?"

"Does that mean the others are with him too?"

The boy gulped when he saw excitement start to replace their suspicion.

Natsu! Is that you?" yelled a girl from the other side of the square.

The effect was immediate. Anyone who wasn't paying attention before now focused all their attention on him. Some still had confusion on their face while others took one look at him and screamed.

"What on earth?" questioned Lucy as she winced against the high pitched screams.

Crowds of people started to move towards the pair, abandoning what they were doing prior. Some even started snapping photos of him while others started desperately searching for paper and a pen.

"Natsu! Can I have your autograph? asked a brown haired girl holding a pen and paper out for him to take.

"Take a picture with me, Natsu!" screamed another

"Does this mean Loke, Gajeel, Jellal, and Gray are here too?"

Lucy's head was swimming with her questions. What were they doing? They were suppose to be helping her get away from this guy's death grip!

In a matter of seconds everyone in the square had crowded in a tight circle around them.

"On the count of three we run" whispered 'Natsu' in Lucy's ear.

"Go? What are you saying?" she whispered back

"One."

"No! There is no way we could-"

"Two"

"Get through, I mean, they are everywhere! There is absolutely no escape routes to run-

"Three!" yelled Natsu. He dropped the blonde on her feet, grabbing her hand instead, and started pulling her into the crazed crowd.

"We love you, Natsu!" yelled an unknown voice from the crowd

"Fired Up! lives forever!" yelled another

Never letting go of her hand, Natsu pulled her through the hands of his crazed fans. As they ran, he felt them reach and yank at his clothing, pulling the fabric apart for souvenirs.

The yells coming from behind him made Natsu guessed Lucy was receiving the same treatment.

"Almost there!" Natsu yelled.

When they broke free from the crowd, Natsu didn't slow down, but instead sped up his pace.

"What is wrong with those people? They act like you are some celebrity!" yelled Lucy as she sped up her pace to match his.

Natsu fought the urge to roll his eyes and continued running through the streets of Magnolia. Fortunately for the pair, the people they bumped into were not from the crowd earlier, so they didn't follow.

"In here!" Natsu said pulling Lucy towards a gas station.

Lucy didn't resist when Natsu yanked her through the door of the station. They ran down the station's candy aisle and ducked down, using the shelve as a shield from anyone looking the window.

Both Natsu and Lucy were breathing heavily from their run. Natsu was the first to recover and used the opportunity to peek over the aisle to look out the window.

"Good, no one followed." Natsu stated. He collapsed back down on the ground next to the blonde, leaning against the row of candy.

Lucy was a mess. Her hair was in tangles from the wind and her shirt was torn at the shoulder from where the crowd had grabbed at her. She was missing a shoe along with the blue bow from her hair.

Natsu's appearance was much the same. He had lost his hat to the crowd causing his spiky pink locks to be fully reveled to the world. His coat was also missing along with the white tee underneath. His right leg of his pants were torn above the knee while the left leg was, luckily, unscathed.

Lucy giggled when she noticed Natsu's crazed appearance.

Natsu looked at the blonde from the corner of his eye, "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't know you were part of that crowd is all." she answered still laughing.

"What crowd?"

"The crowd of strippers."

"I am not a stripper!" Natsu said in horror, "Gray is the stripper in the group!"

Natsu's expression sent her into another wave of giggles. Natsu shook his head in disbelief at the blonde's actions.

"Weirdo." stated Natsu

This caused Lucy to stop laughing.

"I am not a weirdo!" she said, narrowing her eyes at Natsu.

"That's right. You are also an insane psycho that tackles people when ever some goes for a light." said Natsu

Lucy huffed, "I told you this already. I thought he was trying to shoot you!"

Now it was Natsu's turn to laugh.

"It was Natsu, right?" she asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

He nodded, "Do you really not recognize me?"

Lucy studied Natsu's face closely. She could have sworn she had seen it multiple times before. Maybe on the street?

"Do you live here? Maybe I saw you on the street?"

Natsu dropped his head in defeat. Was she being serious?

Lucy snapped her fingers together and Natsu raised his head in hope.

"A girl yelled something about you being 'fired up', right? Are you a famous cook?"

All hope Natsu held for her vanished. "Not. Even. Close."

Lucy huffed. It was on the tip of her tongue! Something had to be missing. Some big clue that would give away his identity.

"Figure it out?" Natsu asked after a couple of minutes.

"No, and it's really annoying that I can't remember."

Natsu reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Flipping it open, he pushed the menu button and flipped through his contacts.

Lucy scooted closer until she could see the screen of his cell phone, "What are you doing?"

"Calling for help. We can't leave now without being noticed."

"Who are you going to call?"

Natsu sighed and selected one of his contacts. He pressed the call button, and raised his phone up to his ear as he answered, "The stripper."

* * *

**A/N Voilà! There is the first chapter! This was way longer than I thought it was going to be. Once I start to write, I add random details I didn't plan before, and this chapter is a perfect example of that.**

**May or may not have made Natsu a bit OOC. I am going to blame him being famous. On the bright side, I promise he will be more in character as the story continues.**

**Happy New Years! My new years resolution is to stop eating so much chocolate. I have a bad problem with chocolate. **

**Quick Question! When you edit and re post chapters do the followers and/or favorites get notified? **


End file.
